


by the riverside

by NekoxUsa



Series: AKI-hen [2]
Category: SKET Dance
Genre: Companion Piece, Gen, Headcanon, others are briefly mentioned - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoxUsa/pseuds/NekoxUsa
Summary: Lucu bagaimana sesama orang bermasalah itu saling menyelamatkan satu sama lain.(cerita tentang Agata, bimbel, dan seorang anak di jalan setapak yang sepi pada musim gugur kelas 3 SMP)





	by the riverside

**Author's Note:**

> Maafkan kami yang tidak meng-update Akikaze selama bertahun-tahun *dogeza*... Akikaze mengalami perombakan besar-besaran untuk paruh terakhirnya, karena itu sampai sekarang kami lagi berusaha meluruskan dan mematangkan ceritanya (lagi). Selain itu, author Neko dan Usa juga tenggelam dalam lautan despair. Apalagi gara-gara NDRV3. 
> 
> Cerita ini cerita tambahan untuk Akikaze, yang menjelaskan hubungan Bossun dan Agata dalam Akikaze nanti.

Bagi seorang Agata Soujirou, mengikuti bimbingan belajar itu hanya membuang waktu dan energi.

Ia tahu kalau ia adalah yang orang-orang sebagai jenius. Mudah baginya untuk menyerap informasi dan mengolahnya. Selain itu, ia juga mempunyai kemampuan berpikir yang jauh lebih tinggi dari kebanyakan orang pada umumnya. Urusan sekolah itu mudah, ia bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna untuk semua tes ujian seperti membalikkan telapak tangannya sendiri.

Tapi yang menjadi masalah di sini adalah tes-tes itu terlalu _mudah_. Membosankan. Ia sampai malas mengerjakannya. Dan itu jugalah yang mendorong guru-gurunya untuk menyarankan bimbingan belajar pada orang tuanya.

Agata menghela napas sambil melihat dedaunan yang berguguran. Mentang-mentang ia sudah kelas tiga, bukan berarti ia memerlukan bimbingan belajar. Setidaknya Michiru juga ada di kelas bimbingan belajar yang sama dengannya. Itu membuat hal menjadi lebih mudah ditoleransi.

Sayangnya hari ini Michiru sedang sakit, jadi mau tak mau ia harus pulang pergi sendiri dari tempat itu.

“Michiru nggak pernah mau lewat jalan ini sih…” Gumam Agata sambil mengeratkan syalnya. Jalan yang ia lalui hanya merupakan jalan setapak terpencil. Agata yakin hanya ia yang mengambil jalan pintas rahasia ini dari stasiun menuju pusat Tokyo, tempat bimbingannya itu.

Agata menghentikan langkahnya saat ia hampir mencapai jembatan yang melewati sungai curam tak jauh darinya. Sepertinya bukan hanya ia yang menggunakan jalan terbengkalai ini. Pemuda berambut gelap itu mengernyit saat menyadari seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di pembatas jembatan dan menatap sungai dalam di bawahnya dengan intens.

“Yo.”

Bocah yang ia panggil terlonjak dari lamunannya dan berseru kaget saat pijakannya pada pembatas jembatan goyah. Tapi dengan cepat ia berputar dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke jembatan. Agata menghela napas lega, yakin ia tidak akan melihat seseorang mati karena jatuh ke sungai.

“Maaf soal itu.” Agata mengangkat tangannya sembari mendekati bocah itu. Bocah itu, yang begitu ia perhatikan ternyata hanya sedikit lebih muda dari Agata, merintih kesakitan.

“Jangan buat orang kaget dong… Sial, punggungku…”

Agata menggaruk pipinya. “Kan aku sudah bilang maaf.” Anak itu menggerutu pelan sebelum duduk sambil mengusap punggungnya yang baru saja bertemu dengan beton.

Si murid kelas tiga memperhatikan tas, jas sekolah, dan sepatu yang ditaruh di samping pembatas. Agata melirik bocah yang tadi ia panggil itu. Matanya yang sebelumnya terlihat kosong sekarang berkilat tajam. Ada _band-aid_ di pipi kanan dan pelipis kirinya, juga memar di bawah dagunya. _Mungkin berandalan_ , kesimpulan Agata.

Bocah itu mendelik kesal padanya. “Apa?”

Agata mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda damai. “Kukira kamu mau loncat dari jembatan ini. Aku nggak niat melihat orang bunuh diri.”

“Hah?!” Anak itu mengerutkan keningnya, “Kamu bodoh ya? Siapa juga yang mau loncat dari sini?!”

Agata mengedikkan bahunya. “Kelihatannya saja.”

Anak itu mendengus dan mengambil barang-barangnya. Agata heran saat anak itu juga menenteng sepatunya tanpa terlihat berniat untuk memakainya kembali. _Sepertinya ia benar-benar ingin menjauhiku_ , batin Agata geli.

“Dasar. Merusak _mood_ banget sih.” Anak itu bergumam sebal sambil melaju dengan langkah cepat dan pincang yang hampir tak terlihat ke arah Agata berjalan sebelumnya.

“Lagipula ya…” Anak itu melanjutkan, tapi Agata hanya melihat punggung anak itu dengan ekor matanya, “jatuh ke sungai itu dari jembatan ini juga nggak akan membunuhmu.”

Agata berbalik mendengar perkataan itu, tapi hanya melihat insignia dari jas sekolah yang disampirkan anak itu di pundaknya. Agata menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat menyadari lambang sekolah itu.

“Yamagaoka ya…?”

* * *

Akademi elit di pusat Tokyo yang menjadi incaran para semua orang tua yang ingin anak-anak mereka mendapatkan pendidikan menengah terbaik se-Jepang, Akademi Yamagaoka. Tapi faktanya hanya anak-anak yang sangat kaya atau sangat pintar saja yang bisa mendapatkan kursi di sekolah itu.

Agata ingat seseorang yang mengaku sebagai perwakilan dari akademi itu pernah datang ke rumahnya secara pribadi. Sesuatu tentang tertarik dengan kejeniusannya dan ingin memberinya beasiswa penuh kalau ia berhasil menjawab dengan benar semua tes yang diberikan.

Tentu saja Agata menjawab semuanya dengan jawaban yang salah. Ia malas bersekolah di sekolah yang isinya hanya anak-anak tengil sombong dan kutu buku begitu. Dan untungnya orang tuanya tidak memberinya hukuman yang berat begitu mereka sadar apa yang Agata lakukan.

 _Jadi anak itu juga dari Yamagaoka_ , tegun Agata yang menyandarkan dagunya di telapak tangannya. Ceramah pengajar di depannya masuk begitu saja sementara ia menatap punggung seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang menulis seperti orang kesetanan di hadapannya.

Okuzawa Rio. Bocah tengil dari Yamagaoka yang mengaku-aku sebagai anak terpintar dan terkaya di bimbingan ini. Dari hari pertama, dia sudah menyombongkan otak dan uangnya itu. Sukses Okuzawa masuk ke dalam daftar ‘Orang Menyebalkan’ Agata yang notabene hanya berisi satu orang dari SD-nya.

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi saat Agata lagi-lagi menghela napas dan memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. Saat ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai keluar dari gedung bimbingan, ia mengerjap heran saat melihat Okuzawa dan tiga pengikutnya berdiri di depan pintu bimbingan.

 _Pasti soal hasil try-out kemarin_ , pikir Agata lelah. Agata sendiri padahal sudah sengaja menjawab beberapa soal dengan ala kadarnya, tapi apalah daya kalau tidak ada yang lebih pintar darinya di bimbingan ini.

Okuzawa mengernyitkan hidungnya seperti mencium sesuatu yang busuk. _Mungkin bau badannya sendiri,_ Agata menyeringai. “Kamu… Agata Soujirou, benar?”

“ _Oya_ , kalau bukan Okuzawa Rio-sama sendiri.” Seringai Agata menajam saat Okuzawa menyipitkan matanya.

“Aku akan menemukan buktinya, camkan itu.” Tawa Agata meledak saat ia mendengar ancaman bocah berkacamata di hadapannya.

“Bukti? Kamu tahu apa yang akan bimbingan ini lakukan kalau kamu menanamkan bukti palsu, Okuzawa?” Agata kembali menyeringai senang saat wajah Okuzawa berubah ungu menahan amarah, “mereka tidak peduli.”

“Kau, kau, kau--!!” Okuzawa menunjuk Agata dengan tangan gemetar. Para pengikut di belakangnya menegang dan terlihat bersiap-siap untuk memukul Agata. Anak laki-laki berambut gelap itu menggeleng takjub, _untuk murid sekaliber Yamagaoka, mereka itu terlalu bodoh_.

Tapi sepertinya Agata terlalu merendahkan mereka, karena tiba-tiba Okuzawa menarik napas dan menurunkan tangannya. “Tidak kau ataupun Fujisaki itu…” Agata menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum Okuzawa melanjutkan dengan kepala terangkat tinggi, “Yamagaoka tidak pantas untuk berada dengan sampah.”

“Kalau benar begitu, dan kalau kamu benar-benar pintar, seharusnya kamu nggak perlu ikut bimbel kan?” Agata mengedikkan bahunya santai. Wajah Okuzawa kembali menggelap, tapi itu sudah cukup bagi Agata hari ini. Ia melambaikan tangannya kepada keempat orang yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat mereka.

 _Untung aku nggak sekolah di sana_. Kalau Agata harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang seperti itu setiap hari, Agata sudah akan menjadi _hikiNEET_ sejak hari kedua kehidupan SMP-nya sampai dia pindah sekolah.

* * *

Influenza. Rupanya Michiru terjangkit penyakit musiman yang akhir-akhir ini menyebar di sekolah mereka. Yang Agata tahu, murid-murid yang terkena virus itu biasanya tumbang selama minimal seminggu. Sial sekali Michiru yang harus ikut menderita begitu.

Satu keuntungan tidak adanya Michiru adalah ia bisa melalui jalan pintas rahasia yang tidak mau temannya itu lewati karena ‘seram’. Padahal tidak ada yang seram dari jalan ini kecuali di tengah-tengah hutan. Tapi mau tak mau Agata harus mengakui bahwa jalan yang baru ia lewati kemarin setelah lima tahun lalu itu jauh terlihat terbengkalai.

 _Dan sekarang juga punya penghuni,_ pikir Agata saat melihat bocah yang kemarin ia temui ada di tempat yang sama. Kali ini, ia duduk di pembatas jembatan sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya. Kalau Michiru melihat adegan ini, temannya itu pasti mengira kalau bocah itu adalah hantu.

Agata tidak menyembunyikan suara langkah kakinya saat mendekati bocah yang lagi-lagi melepas jasnya itu. Benar saja, bocah itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memicingkan matanya tak suka saat melihat Agata.

“Yang kemarin…”

Agata tersenyum miring. “Kamu masih sebal?”

Bocah itu menjulurkan lidahnya kesal ke arah Agata sebelum kembali melihat ke arah sungai. Agata menyeringai, sepertinya bocah itu benar-benar tidak mau berbicara lagi dengannya. Agata sudah berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum ia berhenti dan berbalik menghadap bocah itu lagi.

“Oi, bocah Yamagaoka.”

Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, Agata pasti sudah mati sekarang. “Jangan sebut orang dengan panggilan begitu! Apaan sih, maumu?”

“Nggak banyak. Kamu tahu Okuzawa?”

“Okuzawa?” Bocah Yamagaoka itu mengernyit, “Siapa tuh?”

Agata tertawa renyah. _Hah, bahkan murid yang satu sekolah dengannya tidak kenal si kacamata itu!_ “Kelas tiga, kacamata, kurus, rambutnya klimis.”

Bocah itu bergumam pelan sebelum matanya melebar sedikit. “Oh, yang tadi—“ Agata menyimpan dalam memori bagaimana mata bocah itu berubah menjadi acuh tak acuh begitu saja saat ia akhirnya mengenali nama itu, “maksudmu Okuzawa Rio?”

“Ya. Dia kakak kelasmu kan?” Bocah itu mengangguk.

“Bisa dibilang.”

Agata menyeringai lebar. Ini dia kesempatan emasnya untuk tahu sampah apa saja yang disembunyikan Okuzawa itu. “Sedikit informasi tentang orang itu akan lebih baik.”

Bocah Yamagaoka itu menelisik Agata dengan matanya. “Ngapain aku kasih tahu kamu? Kenal saja enggak.”

Agata menggaruk tengkuknya. Sebelum ia sempat menjawab, bocah itu turun dari pembatas jembatannya dan mengambil barang-barangnya. Mata Agata tidak luput melihat bagaimana bocah itu mengernyit dan tangannya yang bergerak ke arah perutnya saat ia membungkuk mengambil sepatunya.

“OI, dengarkan orang bicara dong.” Rengek Agata. Tapi bocah itu tidak peduli dan lagi-lagi pergi sambil menenteng sepatunya.

“Aku malas berhubungan dengan orang-orang macam kalian!” Jawab bocah itu dengan nada keras, tanpa berbalik maupun memperlambat langkahnya. Agata mengerang. Dia juga malas berhubungan dengan Okuzawa, dan tiket untuk menyingkirkan orang itu dari kehidupan tenangnya sudah menghilang di penghujung jalan.

* * *

Agata menggeret kakinya melintasi jalan pintas yang sudah dilaluinya kemarin. Kalau bisa, murid kelas 3 SMP itu tidak mau lagi kembali ke bimbingan belajar itu kalau ia harus bertemu dengan orang merepotkan macam _Okuzawa_.

 _Bicara soal merepotkan…_ Agata lagi-lagi melihat bocah Yamagaoka yang selalu ia temui itu di jembatan, kali ini untungnya duduk dengan aman di jalan sambil bersandar pada pembatas jalan. Ia belum sempat melangkahkan kakinya sebelum bocah itu melihatnya.

“Yo.” Bocah itu mengangguk sebagai balasan. Itu sudah merupakan kemajuan bagi Agata.

Bocah itu hanya melihat saat Agata mendudukkan dirinya tak jauh dari bocah itu. Dari yang Agata amati selama ini, harusnya reaksi bocah itu adalah meludahkan api saat melihat Agata, atau setidaknya pergi sambil menenteng pantofelnya begitu Agata ada di sekitarnya.

Lagi-lagi hari ini jasnya ia taruh begitu saja di atas tasnya, begitu juga sepatunya. _Sepatu yang setiap hari selalu terlihat basah,_ ingat Agata akan keadaan sepatu itu sebelumnya. _Dan lagi memangnya dia nggak kedinginan cuma pakai syal begitu?_

Bocah Yamagaoka itu memperhatikan Agata dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sebuah pertanyaan tanpa suara. Agata mengedikkan bahunya santai. Bolos satu hari bimbingan belajar itu tidak masalah, toh ia bisa mempelajari semua materi itu sendiri.

Ia lebih pilih berhadapan dengan junior Yamagaoka yang ini daripada Yamagaoka yang satu itu.

Agata menutup matanya. Walaupun angin yang menerpa tubuhnya cukup dingin, tapi pakaian yang ia pakai cukup membuatnya hangat. Gemerisik dedaunan yang jatuh dan hingar bingar kota yang sayup terdengar menambah rasa kantuknya.

“Oi.” Panggil Agata. Ia tidak melihatnya, tapi ia tahu bocah Yamagaoka itu sekarang memperhatikannya, “apa maksudmu soal sungai ini kemarin?”

Hening. Agata tidak mendengar jawaban ataupun tanda dari bocah itu. Ia bermaksud untuk memulai tidurnya sebelum suara bocah itu terdengar. “Lihat—“, bocah itu berdehem saat ia menyadari suaranya yang serak, “Lihat dari segala macam sisi juga pasti tahu.”

 _Dia murid beasiswa toh_ , tebak Agata. Sebelumnya ia sudah menduganya, tapi ia hanya ingin konfirmasi saja. Ia tidak yakin kalau ada anak orang kaya yang berpenampilan urakan seperti bocah di sebelahnya itu, lagipula anak itu terlihat pintar karena ekspresinya yang selalu terlihat serius itu.

Kalau ekspresi yang tidak terbaca seperti itu bisa disebut serius.

Agata menggumam setuju. Ia tidak akan menanyakan tentang sepatu yang selalu basah itu, atau kenapa bocah itu entah kenapa selalu terlihat menahan rasa sakit setiap ia berjalan. Kenapa ia tidak pernah memakai jasnya dan hanya duduk termenung di tempat yang sudah dilupakan oleh orang lain.

Agata tidak perlu menanyakan semua itu. Ia tahu.

Ia tidak tahu apa bocah Yamagaoka itu tahu atau tidak akan hal itu.

Saat Agata terbangun dari sesi tidur sorenya yang tidak disengaja, warna langit sudah mulai menghitam dan ada sebuah kopi kaleng hangat yang tidak ingat pernah ia beli sebelumnya di dalam tas.

* * *

Selain Okuzawa merepotkan itu, ternyata di bimbingan belajarnya ada pula sekelompok murid yang memproklamirkan diri sebagai Yamagaoka FC. Murid-murid dari keluarga biasa dan otak di atas rata-rata sedikit yang tidak pernah direkrut Yamagaoka tapi tetap bertekad untuk memasuki akademi elit tersebut.

Memang benar semua murid divisi SMP Yamagaoka dipastikan mendapatkan kursi di divisi SMA, tapi akademi itu juga membuka ujian tes tertulis untuk divisi SMA karena kursi yang tersedia lebih banyak daripada di SMP.

Oleh karena itu, Agata tidak heran melihat banyak murid di satu bimbingan belajarnya yang terobsesi untuk masuk Yamagaoka. Apalagi ini bimbingan belajar yang tidak jauh dari kompleks akademi itu. Beruntung ia, atau lebih tepatnya Michiru, mengenal salah satu gadis dari SMP mereka yang merupakan anggota perkumpulan itu.

Pada gadis itulah ia meminta informasi selanjutnya. Informasi yang bisa ia pakai untuk _mengusir_ Okuzawa. Agata sudah lelah berhadapan dengan orang seperti itu.

Tapi rupanya Agata memilih sumber informasi yang salah.

“Okuzawa-san? Dia itu pintar sekali! Kamu tahu kalau di _try-out_ nasional dia dapat peringkat 13?!”

Agata tertawa garing. Sebenarnya ia sendiri mendapatkan peringkat 3, tapi untuk apa ia mengumbar-umbar informasi itu? “Yah, kalau bisa aku mencari buruknya Yamagaoka itu…”

Gadis yang ia tanyai menelengkan kepalanya. “Yamagaoka itu akademi yang bagus. Semua murid dan tenaga pengajar yang ada di sana kelas atas.” Agata sudah muak dengan semua pujian untuk Yamagaoka dan bersiap untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi perubahan air wajah gadis itu menghentikannya.

“Tapi aku dengar ada murid bermasalah di sana.” Gadis itu mengernyit tak suka. Agata menaikkan alisnya, “Selama ini, nggak ada skandal di Yamagaoka, tapi sekarang ada rumor seperti itu yang menyebar.”

Gadis itu melanjutkan ocehannya dengan wajah mengerut dan nada tinggi. “Ini hanya ada di antara kami yang ingin masuk Yamagaoka; Ada satu murid yang selalu membuat onar dan pencontek berat, gara-gara itu dia selalu dapat peringkat satu! Murid-murid yang lain sudah melaporkan anak itu, tapi dia terlalu licik sampai-sampai pihak Yamagaoka nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa!”

Agata memasang wajah datar. Ia tidak heran kalau kepala sekolah dan divisi akademik Yamagaoka itu mendapat sogokan dilihat dari jumlah anak yang bergelimangan harta di sana, tapi bisa-bisanya gadis di depannya itu hanya melihat akademi itu dengan kacamata kuda.

Yah, tapi bagi orang-orang yang bermimpi untuk bersekolah di sana, mungkin hal seperti itu tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Wajah gadis itu berubah tenang. Setidaknya kali ini ia terlihat normal dibandingkan tadi. “Ini jaga-jaga kalau dia keluar dari Yamagaoka dan masuk SMA nanti, ingat namanya baik-baik. Murid itu setahun di bawah kita, namanya Fujisaki Yuusuke.”

 _Heh_ , Agata mendengus, _untuk seseorang yang lebih kurang ajar dari Okuzawa, namanya simpel banget._

* * *

Agata sudah tidak heran saat melihat bocah Yamagaoka itu di jalan pintas yang ia lewati ini. Masih tetap di jembatan yang sama, tetapi kali ini bocah itu malah berjalan di pembatas jembatan itu sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

“Geh!” Bocah Yamagaoka itu oleng saat melihat Agata. Murid kelas 3 itu hampir saja berlari kalau ia tidak melihat bocah itu kembali tegak dan menghela napas lega. Agata juga menghela napasnya, dengan rasa letih yang entah datang darimana. Ia yakin beberapa tahun umurnya terpotong karena _sport_ jantung tadi.

“Kalau kamu mau buat orang jantungan, jangan di sini dong.”

Bocah Yamagaoka itu mendelik kesal ke arahnya. “Suka-suka aku dong, mau ngapain! Kamu saja yang cari jalan lain!”

Lagi-lagi Agata mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda damai dan tersenyum miring. “Oke, oke, maaf deh. Aku nggak akan komentar.”

Sepertinya kemarin adalah hari yang berbeda untuk bocah itu. Buktinya hari ini bocah bermata tajam itu mencercanya lagi. Yah, setidaknya ini situasi normal yang bisa ia atasi dengan mudah. Tinggal pergi duluan atau bocah itu yang mendahuluinya.

Saat Agata hendak melewati bocah itu yang anehnya mulai melantunkan nada yang terdengar seperti lagu pembuka _anime_ , pemuda berambut gelap itu sadar akan sesuatu yang ganjil. Tas yang biasanya ditaruh di sebelah jas sekolah dan sepatu itu tidak ada.

“Tasmu dimana?”

Lantunan lagu _upbeat_ itu berhenti sejenak sebelum bocah itu menjawab dengan santai. “Bukan urusanmu.”

Agata menatap wajah bocah Yamagaoka itu, yang dibalas balik oleh si empunya wajah. Wajah bocah itu terlihat santai, tidak ada perasaan negatif apapun yang terpancar di sana. Kecuali tentu saja mata yang tajam dengan kilat tidak terbaca itu.

“Dasar aneh.” Bocah itu mendengus. Agata tercengang, sebelum ia tertawa kencang dengan tawa khasnya. Ia menghiraukan bocah yang meneriakinya entah apa, ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau tawanya terdengar sedikit parau.

 _Dia menyedihkan dan dia sama sekali nggak sadar soal itu,_ batin Agata miris.

Ia baru terjaga dari histerianya saat bocah itu mengambil jas dan sepatunya. Lagi, bocah itu mendesis saat mengambil sepatunya yang sekarang terlihat lusuh. Agata memperhatikan bocah itu menjauhinya sebelum ia memanggilnya “Oi.”

Bocah itu menoleh, dan Agata bisa melihat ada _band-aid_ baru yang kemarin tidak ada di pelipis kanannya. “Makasih kopinya kemarin.”

Genggaman bocah itu pada sepatunya menegang, begitu juga dengan wajahnya sebelum bocah itu mengalihkan mukanya. “Jangan terbiasa.”

Sebagai salam, bocah Yamagaoka itu menambahkan, “Kalau kebiasaan tidur di luar, kamu bakalan dirampok, bodoh.”

Agata terkekeh sebelum mengambil kartu pelajar yang ia sadari jatuh dari jas si pemilik. Pemuda itu yakin bocah Yamagaoka itu tidak sadar benda itu hilang sampai ia memeriksa kantung jasnya nanti.

Bocah Yamagaoka yang, Agata baca, bernama Fujisaki Yuusuke.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, saat Agata melewati jalan pintas itu lagi, bocah Yamagaoka— _bukan,_ Agata membenarkan—Fujisaki Yuusuke sudah ada di jembatan seperti biasa. Yang tidak biasa adalah kali ini ia terlihat seperti menunggu Agata, dan dilihat dari wajahnya Agata sudah tahu mengapa.

 _Jadi rupanya karma aku bebas dari Okuzawa kemarin itu ini ya._ Agata meringis, mempersiapkan mental dan fisiknya, kalau-kalau Fujisaki memutuskan untuk bermain kasar.

Fujisaki memicingkan matanya saat Agata berjalan menuju jembatan beton itu. Murid Yamagaoka itu malah tidak bergerak sama sekali. Jas sekolah dan sepatu yang biasanya ditanggalkan sekarang ia kenakan, begitu pula tas berbeda dari sebelumnya yang sekarang tersampir di bahu.

 _Benar-benar deh_. Agata menghela napas. Ia berhenti beberapa meter dari Fujisaki yang berdiri di tengah jembatan itu. Wajah Fujisaki yang biasanya tidak terbaca itu kali ini benar-benar terlihat dingin, seperti menilai Agata lagi untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Untuk mengingatkan Fujisaki, Agata mengangkat kedua tangannya. “Rileks, aku cuma mau kembalikan ini kok.” Murid kelas 3 itu merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan kartu pelajar Yamagaoka yang ia pungut. Ia melangkah santai hingga Fujisaki hanya perlu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima kartu itu kembali.

Fujisaki memicingkan matanya. Ekspresinya kali ini terlihat curiga dan sedikit bingung. “Hei, hei. Aku tahu kamu bakalan ke sini juga hari ini. Daripada kebawa angin, lebih baik kusimpan kan?” tawar Agata.

Murid Yamagaoka itu menatap kartu pelajar di hadapannya dengan diam, sebelum mengambilnya tanpa suara. Agata tidak bisa melihat mata Fujisaki saat ia menunduk begitu, tapi ia mengerti apa yang saat ini ada di kepala Fujisaki.

“Aku nggak tahu kenapa tingkahmu aneh begitu, toh itu cuma kartu pelajar.”

Kemudian Agata melihat Fujisaki tersenyum lega, bahkan murid setahun di bawahnya itu tertawa pelan, pahit. “Iya juga ya.”

Saat Fujisaki mengangkat kepalanya, Agata tahu sekarang. Fujisaki mengerti semuanya. Ia tahu seperti apa keadaannya sekarang, apa yang orang lain lihat— _nilai_ —saat tahu apa yang beredar tentang dirinya. Yang terutama, ia tahu kalau Agata _tahu_ tentang hal itu.

Tapi ia masih belum tahu kalau Agata tahu kebenarannya.

“Makasih.” Begitu saja, Fujisaki melewatinya, berjalan seakan tanpa beban, menuju rumahnya.

“Kamu…” Agata memulai, dan kali ini langkah itu terhenti. “Kenapa nggak keluar?”           

Agata tidak melihat Fujisaki, tapi ia bisa membayangkan Fujisaki berdiri tegak, matanya tajam dan sesuatu yang tidak terbaca itu menjadi penuh kegigihan saat ia menjawab, “Aku bukan mereka.”

Begitu saja, dan Agata sudah mengerti.

Dan kalau ini pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Fujisaki, setidaknya ini tidak berakhir buruk.

* * *

“Eh?! Kamu dikeluarkan, Agata?!”

Agata mengibaskan tangannya santai. “Begitulah. Mereka dapat bukti kalau aku ‘curang’ jadi mau nggak mau mereka mengeluarkanku.”

“Tapi itu—“ Michiru tergagap, wajahnya merah karena amarah, “ _Semua orang_ juga pernah mencontek! Kenapa cuma kamu yang dikeluarkan begini?!”

Pemuda dengan rambut gelap itu bergumam acuh. Agata yakin kalau dikeluarkannya ia dari bimbingan belajar itu dan dipermalukan di hadapan semua orang itu telah diorkestra oleh satu murid Yamagaoka berkacamata. Tapi buat apa ia meladeni orang seperti itu?

“Lagian dari awal aku juga nggak mau ikut bimbel.”

“Tapi Agata…” Michiru mengerang, “Dua minggu, Agata. Kamu cuma ikut bimbingan belajar selama dua minggu dan mereka mengeluarkanmu?!”

Agata menyeringai. “Mau gimana lagi? Mereka nggak bisa mengajariku apa-apa.”

Saaya menghela napasnya. Gadis itu menaruh nampan yang berisi tiga gelas pudding di meja ruang keluarga. “Onii-chan, seenggaknya usaha bertahan sampai satu bulan dong.”

Michiru mengangguk. “Benar kata Saaya-chan! Kamu sama sekali nggak ada usaha, sih!”

Agata tertawa dengan tawa khasnya. Ia senang Michiru sudah sembuh dan bisa mengobrol dengannya lagi. Ia juga senang tidak harus menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan bimbingan belajar sehingga bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di rumah bersama Saaya.

Kemudian ia kembali teringat Fujisaki, dan tatapan tak terbacanya yang selama ini Agata lihat. Dan lagi ia sadar itu adalah ekspresi yang ia kenakan saat berada di bimbingan belajar selama seminggu itu. Agata tahu ia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi seperti itu pada orang lain lagi. Ia tidak akan membiarkannya.

“Agata?”

“Onii-chan?”

Agata terjaga dari lamunannya dan mendapati Michiru, sahabatnya, dan Saaya, adiknya, menatapnya dengan bingung.

“Nggak…” bunyi pintu rumah terbuka dan suara kedua orang tuanya terdengar di telinganya, “bukan apa-apa kok.”

_Aku juga nggak akan pernah jadi mereka._

* * *

Agata menguap sambil menandatangi formulir klub yang diserahkan padanya seadanya.

“Uwoo!! Serius nih?!”

“Ketua OSIS-nya santai banget sih!!”

Ketua OSIS yang baru diangkat dua minggu lalu itu mengerjapkan matanya. Mana mau ia segalak seniornya yang dulu. Toh, ia mengambil jabatan ini untuk mengubah Kaimei menjadi lebih menyenangkan bagi para murid dan tidak meniru akademi elit di pusat Tokyo itu.

Ia tidak ingin apa yang dialami oleh seseorang yang ia temui dulu terjadi pada salah satu murid di sekolahnya.

“Makasih banyak, Kaichou!” Seru seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir kuda dengan senyum cerah sebelum ia berlari keluar. Pemuda bertopi merah yang sedari tadi bernegosiasi dengannya tersenyum tipis sebelum berlari keluar sambil memanggil gadis itu.

Agata tertegun sejenak sebelum duduk tegak di kursinya saat ia menyadari dengan _siapa_ dari tadi ia berbicara. Dan benar saja, begitu melihat formulir yang diserahkan ia melihat nama itu tertulis sebagai ketua.

Pemuda itu tertawa. Ia hampir saja tidak mengenali bocah Yamagaoka yang pernah berbincang dengannya lebih dari setahun yang lalu, orang yang secara tidak langsung memberinya motivasi untuk melakukan sesuatu yang signifikan bagi orang lain. Hilang sudah tatapan tajam dan yang sebelumnya tidak terbaca itu. Pemuda yang tadi berbicara dengannya sekarang memiliki sorot mata yang cerah dan hangat. Nada suara yang sebelumnya acuh berubah menjadi antusias.

Agata tersenyum saat melihat kedua nama yang tertera di bawah nama bocah Yamagaoka, sekarang sesama bocah Kaimei. Satu adalah seseorang yang dirumorkan sebagai berandalan legendaris dan satunya lagi seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Lucu bagaimana sesama orang bermasalah itu saling menyelamatkan satu sama lain.

 _Bukan_ , Agata tertawa geli saat melihat nama dan tujuan klub itu, _Kamu yang diselamatkan disini ‘kan, bocah Yamagaoka? Sungguh ironis._

Pemuda berambut gelap itu masih terkekeh di saat Michiru dan Tsubaki masuk ke ruang OSIS. Michiru, sahabatnya semenjak SMP, mengerutkan keningnya heran sedangkan Tsubaki, adik kelasnya yang terlalu serius, bertanya bingung. “Kaichou…?”

Agata menghentikan tawanya. “Nggak,” ia melihat ke luar jendela, dimana ia bisa melihat seorang gadis berkuncir kuda dan seorang pemuda yang berkalungkan laptop berdiri dan tersenyum bersama bocah Yamagaoka yang menyedihkan itu. “Aku cuma merasa sepertinya tahun ini akan menarik.” 

Seperti biasa, Agata Soujirou selalu benar.

**Author's Note:**

> HikiNEET: hikikomori (mengurung diri di rumah/kamar) dan Not in Education, Emplyoyment, or Training
> 
> Fic ini berdasarkan dari konspirasi(?) yang kami kembangkan soal kenapa kita nggak pernah tahu soal masa sekolah Bossun sebelum di Kaimei. Himeko sama Switch aja ada (Trouble Travel & Switch Off, to name a few), masa Bossun nggak? Apalagi temennya Bossun di luar circle SKET-dan juga kenalnya dari menerima permintaan mereka, kecuali Kapten. Himeko punya Nakatani-san, dan Switch punya Yuki dan Otakura. Temen-temenmu mana Bossun? Lalu di-gaslight sama pernyataan Agata ke Bossun di Gachinko Vivage Battle. Dan akhirnya berkobar karena kalimat Bossun setelah pidato kelulusan dari Switch.
> 
> P.S: Ini 100% ketikan Author Usa. Author Neko hanya berbagi teori konspirasi.


End file.
